The Witch and Her Grimm
by Eye Greater Than Three
Summary: Hilda Evans-Black has had a crush on Detective Burkhardt for awhile. She never thought her crush would turn into this. female!Harry/Nick.


**Fandom(s):** Crossover – Grimm and Harry Potter  
**Pairing(s):** Nick Burkhardt/Hilda Evans-Black  
**Setting:** post-_Deathly Hallows_, and during _Grimm_ season two  
**Warning(s):** alternate universe; female!Harry (Hilda); het; spoilers for _Grimm_ season two through "Goodnight, Sweet Grimm;" vague spoilers for _Grimm_ season three; questionable bashing of Juliette Silverton; and mentions of sexual situations  
**Words:** ~7,600

**Summary:** Hilda Evans-Black has had a crush on Detective Burkhardt for awhile. She never thought her crush would turn into this.

* * *

**The Witch and Her Grimm**

Hilda Evans-Black, formerly Potter, knew her regular customers well. Some of her customers she knew better than others. She knew her regulars, at least she knew what time of the day they came in and what they ordered. That was how she knew something was going on with one of her favorite customers, Detective Nick Burkhardt. He hadn't come in for several days, and his friend, Hank Griffin, picked up Nick's usual breakfast order.

**...**

"Where's Nick?" she asked after a week. She was generally concerned about him.

Nick was _something else_. They had met when someone broke into her cafe. Hilda met him and fell _hard_. After the case wrapped up and she delivered a "thank you" basket of muffins to the Portland Police Department. She learned that Nick had a girlfriend, Juliette Silverton, and they were moving in together. Hilda had been devastated to learn that, but she sought joy in Nick coming back to her cafe. Apparently, she had some of the best muffins in the city. The recipe was from Molly Weasley. Mrs. Weasley had been happy to teach someone the family's recipes.

"At the hospital with Juliette," Hank answered, handing over a twenty.

Something bitter twisted in her stomach, but she ignored it. "Everything alright with her?" Hilda asked, handing Hank his change.

Hank shrugged. "She's lost all of her memories concerning Nick," he replied.

Hilda's heart went out to Nick. That was _beyond_ horrible. "I hope she remembers soon," she said, handing Hank a bag of pastries and a tray of coffee. She did want Nick to be happy above all.

**...**

Nick came back to the cafe two weeks later. He didn't look like himself. "Black coffee and a plain bangle," he ordered without greeting her.

Hilda frowned, ringing up his order. It wasn't his usual. Behind her, one of her employees filled the order. "How are you doing?" she asked.

Nick shrugged, handing her some money.

"How's Juliette?" she asked, taking the money. "I heard she was in the hospital."

"She's being released soon," Nick said with a shrug.

Hilda chose not to say anything. She handed Nick his bangle and his coffee.

Nick left the cafe with a wave.

Hilda sighed as she watched him leave. Something more was going on with him.

**...**

Over the next few months, Nick returned to the cafe and resumed ordering his usual – a latte and a blueberry muffin. Hilda continued to observe him. Nick eventually told her that Juliette had forgotten everything connected to him. She remembered everyone and everything else _but Nick_. Hilda's heart ached for Nick. He sounded rather heartbroken when he talked about it, but he was determined to work it out with Juliette.

**...**

It happened one night in early December. Hilda was out drinking with two of her friend, Jamie Thompson and Sarah Michelson, at some trendy bar. She had had a few drinks by the time Nick arrived. He looked tense and heartbroken. Hilda spent a little more time with Jamie and Sarah before approaching Nick.

"Are you okay?" she asked, sitting next to Nick at the bar.

He glanced over at her. "I've been better," he muttered, taking a long drink of his beer.

Hilda and Nick sat at the bar for a little. Hilda spoke a little, mostly small talk related to the upcoming holiday season. Nick nodded and said a few things, but he mostly remained quiet.

"How are things between you and Juliette?" Hilda asked. She'd been _dying_ to ask for weeks, but she decided not to ask until now.

"We're done," Nick answered, little emotion in his voice. "She-she doesn't want me around, anymore."

Hilda straightened up. She forced herself to remain neutral. "I'm sorry to hear that," she muttered. It was a half-truth. She wanted her chance to be with Nick in a relationship, but she could tell he was taking the breakup hard.

The pair drank some more. At some point they started flirting, and one thing led to another. The evening ended with them rolling around in Hilda's king size bed.

The morning after had been rather awkward. Nick was polite, but he left rather quickly on a work call. There was another murder, and another crime scene to get to. Hilda knew it was rebound sex for Nick. It ached a little, but it was great sex.

**...**

After the first time they had sex, it happened a few more times. Sex with Nick was amazing. For the time being, Hilda was content pretending that the sex meant something to Nick. After two weeks, Nick stopped sleeping with her and he stopped coming by the cafe.

It broke Hilda's heart, but she was distracted a few days later when she started throwing up. At first she didn't think anything of it. Then she was late. A trip to her healer confirmed she was pregnant.

After that, Hilda decided it was time to move on from Nick Burkhardt. She started dating – blind dates sat up by friends and the guy from the bank that kept asking her out. She also needed to tell Nick about her pregnancy. He deserved to know. Above all, Hilda wanted a family for her unborn child.

**...**

The next time Hilda ran into Nick was when she was on a date with Franklin Williams at Hopworks. The date hadn't gone well, and she was leaving early when she saw Nick arrive with Hank Griffin at the bar. She internally debated about whether or not to tell Nick about her pregnancy at that moment. Before she could reach a decision, Hank spotted her.

"Hilda!" Hank greeted, waving her over.

Hilda forced a smile as she walked over to them.

Hank pulled her into a quick hug and motioned for her to take a seat.

"How are you?" Hilda asked, taking a seat.

"Busy," Hank answered. "You?"

Hilda shrugged. "Keeping busy," she replied. "How's work?"

Small talk fell between them easily. It was mostly Hank and Hilda talking with Nick adding a little every so often. After several minutes, Hilda's date walked by. His face lit up when he noticed Hilda, and he walked over to. Hilda sighed and offered Franklin a forced smile.

"I thought you were taking off," he commented, stopping at the table.

"I stopped to talk to my friends," Hilda said.

"Since you're still here, why don't we resume our date?" Franklin suggested.

Hilda took a deep breath and before she could say anything, Nick was.

"She's not interested," he snapped, glaring at Franklin. There was something possessive in his tone. "She's with me now." He wrapped his arm around Hilda's waist and glared.

Franklin left a few minutes later, after Hank flashed his badge.

"Thanks," Hilda said. "We were here on a date."

Nick growled, and repositioned his arm. His hand was resting just above her butt.

Hilda glanced at Nick from the corner of her eye.

A bartender stopped in front of their table. "What are you drinking tonight?" he asked.

"Velvet ESB," Hank answered.

"Seven-Grain," Nick ordered.

"Water for me," Hilda said with a smile. She did miss drinking.

The bartender left.

"I thought your usual was a rum and coke," Nick commented, glancing at Hilda.

On the other side of Hilda, Hank raised an eyebrow, glancing between the pair. It wasn't hard to figure out that Hilda was crazy about Nick. He had missed Nick feeling _anything _for Hilda. Staring at his partner, Hank knew that Nick felt _something_ for Hilda, and he hoped it was more than lust. Hilda deserved more than that.

"It is – it _was_," she corrected herself. She sighed, muttering, "I'm not drinking these days."

The bartender returned with their drinks. "That lady," the bartender pointed out a redhead at the bar, "paid for yours," he told Hank.

Hank took his drink and smiled at the redhead. "I'm gonna go talk to her," he muttered, wondering off to the redhead.

Hilda found herself left _alone_ with Nick.

The atmosphere around the two turned awkward and tense.

"What _aren't_ you telling me?" Nick demanded, facing Hilda. His arm was still wrapped around her hips. Nick knew Hilda well, and he could tell something was going on with her. It didn't take a genius to figure out that it was related to him.

She sighed, wishing she could drink. Alcohol was liquid courage – only because it dulled the senses and logic flew out the window. Taking a deep breath, Hilda forced herself to whisper, "I'm pregnant."

Nick's mouth fell open and his arm slipped from around her.

Hilda waited a few seconds for Nick's response. She stood up and muttered something to Nick before running out of the restaurant. Tears burned in her eyes. She arrived to her Mercedes-Benz GL450 SUV and climbed out. Forcing herself to calm down, Hilda drove off, headed home.

She arrived home and changed out of her dress and threw on a pair of sweatpants and a cami. She settled onto the couch with a bowl of chocolate ice cream and turned on a random television channel.

An hour after she got home, the doorbell rang. Hilda ignored it at first, but it kept ringing. She got up and stormed over to the door. She opened it, ready to scream at whoever was interrupting her evening. The words died on her tongue when she found Nick Burkhardt standing on her porch.

He offered her a small smile before stepping forward. He pulled her into a passionate kiss. Hilda found herself weak to resist him. She returned his kiss and led Nick into her house. He slammed her against the front door, shutting it. His hands moved to her waist, and he picked her, in response Hilda wrapped her legs around his hips.

**...**

Hilda woke up the next morning, and found Nick had stayed the night. He hadn't stayed the night since that first night back in December. She got up, and got ready for the day before heading downstairs. Around the time she started making a cup of coffee, Nick entered the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee and pulled Hilda into a kiss.

They broke the kiss, and Nick sipped his coffee. Hilda quickly turned her attention to preparing something to eat. She prepared something health and light. The pair ate in relative silence. The television was on in the living room.

After breakfast, Hilda carried the dishes over to the counter and loaded them in the dishwasher. It surprised her even more when she found Nick was still there. He was seated in her living room, reading the morning newspaper. Hilda said nothing as she sat down next to him, grabbing her laptop. The pair sat on the couch for an hour. Hilda worked on payroll and ordering whatever for her cafe while Nick read the newspaper. It was domestic, the kind of thing Hilda fantasized about with Nick.

"What are you doing?" Hilda demanded, slamming her laptop shut. She placed it on the coffee table before turning her body to face Nick.

Nick looked up from the newspaper. His eyes fell onto her stomach.

Hilda sighed and closed her eyes. This was _all_ about the baby. "I'm keeping it," she told him, standing up. Hilda walked around to the other side of the coffee table and crossed her arms over her stomach. "It's _your_ decision how active you want to be."

"You won't keep me away?" Nick asked, his eyes pleading.

Hilda shook her head. "I could never imagine doing that," she answered. "Our kid deserves both of us."

She took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm an orphan, and I _always_ wanted my parents around. I know what it's like not to have either, and I couldn't imagine keeping you away." Tears entered her eyes, and she closed them.

Arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her to Nick's chest.

**...**

Over the next few weeks, Nick and Hilda fell into a routine. Whatever it was, it was nice. Nick answered his phone at three in the morning and showed up at Hilda's house with whatever she was craving, or for a midnight booty-call. He attended the doctor's appointment with her, and he took care of her in the morning – or whatever point of day – when the morning sickness was too horrible. He dealt with her hormones. He started staying over at her house a few nights a week. Nick and Hank were stopping by the cafe a little more often.

Even though Hilda and Nick were spending more time together, they weren't getting to know one another better. They had learned a few things about one another, but not a lot. Nick learned that Hilda was allergic to nuts and strawberries, and she disliked cooked tomatoes and spicy food. Hilda learned that Nick's comfort food was anything crunchy, he ate fast food when he was stressed, and he worked odd hours.

**...**

It was the beginning of February when Hilda discovered Nick's secret. He had brought an old book over to her house. She piked over his shoulder while he was flipping through it.

"Your information is _m__ondwölfe_ is outdated," she said, placing a beer next to him.

Nick froze at the table. He struggled for a moment before asking, "You know what a _m__ondwölfe_ is?"

Hilda's eyes widened. She hadn't even thought about what she was saying until she said it. Her fingers twitched to grab her wand and cast a Memory Charm. "I learned about them in school," she answered. If this conversion didn't go well _then_ she could cast her charm. "What about you?"

Nick didn't say anything. He grabbed the beer and took a long drink. "My family's been researching them for generations," he said, sounding uneasy.

Eyes narrowed in thought, Hilda tried to recall what some of her customers had been talking about. "You're the Grimm, aren't you?" she asked.

He froze for a second before turning to look at Hilda.

"I think your book would have me listened as a _zauberhaft_," she offered in explanation.

Eyes wide, Nick stood up. "Y-you're a _wesen_?" he asked.

Hilda nodded, tensing. Her right hand flew to her wand. Her fingers wrapped around it, but she didn't pull it out. "Is that a problem?" she asked, her voice icy. "I heard you weren't like your ancestors."

Nick stood up and walked over to Hilda. He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm not," he whispered. "I was surprised to hear you were a _zauberhaft_. I've never seen you _woge_."

"I have good control," she lied. The truth was that the Deathly Hallows had affected her. She couldn't _woge_.

Nick pulled her into a kiss, his hands working on her blouse.

**...**

Nick had his arms wrapped around Hilda's waist, and he was kissing the side of her neck. She would giggle a little before moving her head, blocking his access. He would simply move to the other side of her neck.

"Nick, you need to go," Hilda said between giggles. Hank was expecting him at the diner in a few minutes.

He smiled into her neck. "Hank can wait," he declared. "I need to run by Monroe's to grab something."

Nick loosened his arms and spun her around. His arms returned to the position around her waist, and picked her up, and placed her on the counter while kissing her deeply. Hilda arms wrapped around his neck as Nick deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth.

A moment later, Nick broke the kiss and started kissing down Hilda's neck.

"Why don't you just move in?" she asked.

Nick froze, pressing a kiss against her neck. He slowly dropped his grip on her and stepped back.

When Nick didn't reply, Hilda leaned her head back against the cupboards. She watched as Nick grabbed his things and promised to be back later.

She sighed, and slid off of the counter.

Her day passed normally. At ten, she went into the cafe and worked until late before heading home. Nick wasn't there waiting for her, and he didn't come by that night. In fact, he didn't come by her house for awhile. She knew Nick and Hank were still coming to the cafe, but avoiding her usual hours.

Though it was difficult, Hilda let Nick have the time and space he needed. He was probably still in love with Juliette, and waiting for her to remember him. It would _always_ be Juliette. Hilda was second to her.

Soon, days turned into weeks.

**...**

Before Hilda knew it, it was March. March met one thing: her godson, Teddy, would visiting her for his soon. She had, originally, planned to introduce Nick to Teddy. But they weren't playing "house," or whatever they were doing weeks ago, anymore.

Teddy would be visiting for a week of his spring break from Hogwarts. Hilda apparated to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters to wait for the arrival of the Hogwarts Express. She was joined by Andromeda Tonks. She raised an eyebrow at Hilda's pregnant form, but didn't say anything, which Hilda was grateful about.

She really didn't want to explain what was going on. When Hilda was younger, she had planned on all of her children sharing the same father, and that man being her first and only husband. But that wouldn't be happening.

Twenty minutes later, the scarlet Hogwarts Express pulled onto the platform. Hogwarts students rushed off of the train and crowded the platform. Hilda spotted Teddy's turquoise head weaving through the crowd. When he saw Hilda and his grandmother, a smile lit up his face and rushed forward. He wrapped his arms around Hilda before quickly hugging his grandmother.

Hilda and Teddy spent a few more minutes on the platform talking to Andromeda before Hilda apparated them back to her house in the States.

**...**

The week with Teddy flew by. Before Hilda knew it, it was Saturday. Teddy would be on the Hogwarts Express, headed back to Hogwarts tomorrow. They had spent the week visiting Teddy's most of favorite places in the Pacific Northwest. Teddy loved hiking in the Mt. Hood National Forest, but Hilda was in no condition to go hiking. They planned to do that over the summer when Teddy and Andromeda would visit.

Monday and Tuesday were spent driving up and down the Oregon coast, with stops in all the beach tourist towns. Wednesday was spent up in Seattle. Thursday was spent in downtown Portland, with a trip to Powell's where Teddy bought his weight in books. Friday was spent doing other random things in the Portland area, like the Portland Zoo and the Japanese Gardens. The plan for Saturday was a trip to park blocks and spending time around her house.

Those plans changed the moment Hilda slipped in the shower. Teddy had heard the impact from his room and came running. He quickly called 911, and the fire department and an ambulance was there in five minutes with the police right behind them.

Hilda was being loaded into the ambulance when a flashing police car showed up with a familiar Asian police officer climbing out. She didn't pay didn't too much attention to him because she was too busy answering the questions the paramedics were asking her, and trying to calm Teddy down.

His eyes were red and he was balling. His worry warmed Hilda's heart. She had _never_ doubt Teddy loved her, but she didn't know how much until now. Seconds later, the ambulance was speeding off to the hospital Hilda requested.

At the hospital, she was unloaded and rushed inside. There were a series of tests and medical words thrown around. At some point Sergeant Wu showed up to look after Teddy and Andromeda was there. Then Hilda was unconscious.

**...**

Hilda woke up two days later. Andromeda and Teddy were still there. Andromeda wasn't willing to leave her side, and Teddy refused to return to Hogwarts and leave her alone. Surprisingly, Andromeda agreed. Teddy was going to finish the year in Portland with Hilda teaching him while Andromeda ran Hilda's cafe and handled most of her affairs.

It was after lunch on the next day when Sergeant Wu showed up. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Hilda shrugged. "Ready to go home?" she joked with a laugh. She hated hospitals, and she was ready to go home the second she was allowed. It wasn't worth to leave _now_ if something could jeopardize the health of her baby.

Wu cracked a weak smile at her joke. "How's the baby?" he asked, sounding concerned.

Hilda bit her lip. Did Wu know the baby was Nick's? Probably not. The only person who knew about the baby being Nick's, in Nick's life, was Hank.

"She's fine," Hilda replied. "I'm supposed to relieve my stress levels, and I'm going on bed rest in six weeks or so – sooner if Andromeda gets her way."

Wu nodded, looking relieved. "We were worried," he stated.

"'We'?" Hilda repeated, hoping that included Nick.

"Rickson and me," he replied. "We were the ones to arrive to the scene. And some of the boys at the station."

Hilda gave him a weak smile. So either Nick didn't know or he didn't care.

"Well let them know I'm fine," she said. "I won't be around the cafe for awhile, but Andromeda will be running it."

Wu nodded, patting her knee.

"Oh, and Wu," she called, as he turned to leave the room, "you and Rickson have free coffee for the few months with a cap of 1,000 dollars each."

A look of surprise crossed Wu's face. He nodded, looking stunned. Yeah that was a lot of coffee and food, but Hilda was willing to take the loss of profit. Her business wouldn't suffer, and she could write some of it off as tax deductible.

Hilda leaned back against her pillows and got comfortable.

**...**

Nick didn't show up at the hospital. Sergeant Wu and Officer Rickson visited once more before she was released on Friday. Andromeda, Teddy, and herself took a cab home from the hospital. Hilda settled herself on the couch and started to help Teddy on his Charms course work under Andromeda's ear while Andromeda prepared something for dinner.

After her stay in the hospital, Hilda _really_ wanted a home cooked meal. Hospital food wasn't horrible, but she wanted something home cooked. Andromeda decided to cook that night since she didn't want to risk anything happening to Hilda. Hilda was willing to take it easy for a few days, but she would be back to cooking within the week.

Andromeda served Hilda in the living room while instructing Teddy to get his own from the kitchen. The doorbell rang, and Andromeda headed over to the door. Teddy got up and served himself dinner.

Hilda could hear Andromeda open the door and talk to whoever was there. The person at the door spoke fast, so Hilda didn't bother trying to follow the conversation.

Teddy returned to the couch, and curled up at Hilda's side.

The talking at the door increased in volume. Hilda sighed, debating her options: she could get up and see what the problem was, or she could stay here. She decided to stay where she was. It was the easier option.

" . . . I _need _to see her," Nick's voice shouted, causing butterflies in Hilda's chest.

She sighed. Of course she still had feelings for him. "It's fine, Andromeda," she called.

Nick was running into the room a second later. He stopped in front of Hilda and looked relieved when he saw her. He knelt in front of her and placed his hands on her stomach.

"I heard you were in the hospital," he stated. "I was worried."

Andromeda motioned for Teddy to leave the room with her, giving Hilda and Nick some privacy to talk.

"I was released this afternoon," Hilda said, leaning back.

Nick moved to seat beside her on the couch, his arms wrapping around her body. "Why didn't you call me?" he whispered, holding her close.

"It didn't occur to me," she answered. "I slipped, Teddy found me and called 911. I went to the hospital and at some point was I was unconscious." She shrugged. Those memories were rather fuzzy.

"I woke up on Monday," she continued. "I had Teddy and Andromeda to deal with. It didn't occur me that no one mentioned you until Tuesday morning. Wu visited me on Wednesday, and I assumed you knew – he mentioned something about people at the station worrying."

"If I'd known I would have been there," Nick said, his voice cracking. "Hank was with Wu getting coffee this afternoon. One of your new hires – Mandy, I think – mentioned that they were thankful Wu and Rickson were there for you. Wu told Hank what happened, and Hank told me thirty minutes ago."

Nick buried his head on Hilda's shoulder. Something wet hit her shoulder, and her heart warmed. Nick was _crying_. He cared about her at least.

A bitter smile crossed Hilda's lips. "I'm fine," she said, "and the baby's fine."

"You are, this time," Nick agreed, looking at her. His eyes were red and puffy. "Next time, I _will_ be here," he promised.

"Don't worry about it," Hilda said, looking away. "Teddy and Andromeda are staying with me."

Something crossed Nick's face that Hilda couldn't place from the corner of her eye. "I _want_ to be here," he whispered.

Closing her eyes, Hilda took a deep breath. "You can over tomorrow for dinner," she offered.

Nick's shoulders sagged in defeat before he agreed. He shared a long kiss with Hilda before leaving.

**...**

Later that night, after Teddy went to bed. Hilda and Andromeda were alone and going over the payroll and the inventory.

"He's crazy about you," Andromeda stated, staring at Hilda with grey eyes.

She sighed, fiddling with her pen. "He's in love with Juliette," she said. "It won't work out long term."

"You'll never know unless you try," Andromeda said, placing her hand on Hilda's. "Take the chance."

"I'll think about it," Hilda promised with a tight smile.

They went back to talking about the cafe for a twenty minutes before calling it a night.

"Dromeda," Hilda called, heading up the stairs.

"Yes?" Andromeda said, appearing near the staircase.

"You might want to know he's the Grimm," Hilda said.

Andromeda's eyes widened.

"He's the one the _wesen_ whisper about at the cafe," she explained. "He wasn't raised to be 'traditional.' He's more interested in justice, and protecting the law – since it _is_ his job."

She paused, eyeing the older woman. Andromeda was older and she had grown up hearing tales about Grimms. "He even knows I'm a _zauberhaft_," Hilda added.

Andromeda nodded, heading to check something before retiring to the guest room.

**...**

Things with Nick went slow. For some reason, Hilda wasn't willing to move as quickly as last time. Maybe it had something to do with Nick running from her instead of turning down her offer to move in. It might have had something to do with Teddy and Andromeda staying with her. For whatever reason, Hilda wanted things to go slower.

Nick, on the other hand, wanted everything to return to the way it was. He wanted to stay at her house more often, and he wanted her to accompany him to work functions.

Nick had been thrilled to learn they were having a daughter. They spent a few hours discussing names. It was a mutual agreement that they didn't name their daughter after their family members – Hilda's mom Lily, or Nick's Aunt Marie and his mom Kelly.

In the time they spent apart, Hilda noticed something about him had changed. He was a little _harder_. She assumed it had something to do with his Grimm duties. It wasn't something they talked about.

They were talking more these days. Nick explained everything that was going on with Juliette. Hilda's blood had ran cold when she learned a royal was in Portland. The royal turned out to be a bastard son, Sean Renard, Nick's boss.

Nick wanted her to meet some of his _wesen_ friends: Monroe, a _blutbad_, and Rosalee, a _fuchsbau_. Hilda was reluctant to meet to them. They were Nick's friends, and they sounded fond of Juliette. When Juliette was better, they would probably want her and Nick to get back together.

**...**

Hilda met Rosalee first. A customer at the cafe needed something at an apothecary. Andromeda had requested Hilda get it and come by the cafe. The only _wesen_ apothecary she knew about in the area was The Exotic Spice & Tea Shop.

When she entered the store, she found a redhead standing behind the counter, scribbling away in a book. "One moment," she said, without looking up.

Hilda stopped in front of the counter and glanced around. Most of the things on displace looked muggle. She noticed a few teas from England.

"Thank you for waiting," the woman behind the counter said. "What can I get you?"

"Here's a list," Hilda said, setting a folded piece of paper on the counter.

The woman took and glanced it over before collecting the items.

While the woman was collecting the things, the door opened. Hilda glanced over her shoulder and saw Hank entering with Nick right behind him.

A smile slid across Nick's face when he saw Hilda. He rushed pass Hank and pulled Hilda into a kiss. "Hi," he greeted after separating.

"Good morning," Hilda said with a smile.

Behind the counter something crashed. Hilda turned to see the woman standing there with her eyes wide and in _woge_, looking between Nick and Hilda.

"Hey Rosalee," Hank greeted.

The woman, Rosalee, returned to her normal state. "Nick?" she said, glancing at him. The confusion was clear.

That's when Hilda recognized the woman. Nick had told her about Rosalee and Monroe.

"This is Hilda," Nick said, placing a hand on the baby-bump.

"How far along are you?" Rosalee asked, awkwardness and tension thick in the air.

"Almost five months," Hilda answered.

Rosalee nodded, the awkwardness and tension thickening.

Hilda stepped away from Nick and offered Rosalee her credit card. As Rosalee was ringing her purchase up, Hilda placed the items in a paper bag.

"I'll see you later," she told Nick, taking her credit card back and head to the door.

**...**

A week later Rosalee and a man with brown hair found Hilda and Teddy in the park blocks near the Portland Art Museum in downtown Portland. Teddy was running around, playing with a few other children, and Hilda was seated on a bench reading his textbooks. It had been years since she was in Hogwarts. Most of the information was something she remembered, but she wanted to refresh everything before teaching it to Teddy.

Hilda glanced up from the textbook, checking on Teddy, when she noticed Rosalee and the man walking towards her. She bookmarked the page, and waited for them to come over.

"I take you're Monroe," Hilda said when Rosalee and the man were in front of her.

The man nodded.

Sighing, Hilda leaned back against the bench. "What do you want?" she asked, sounding tired.

"What's your relationship with Nick?" Monroe asked, sounding protective of his friend.

"Complicated," Hilda answered with a bitter laugh. "We slept together and I got pregnant. We started playing 'house' and I thought it was something serious when it wasn't. And now," she sighed, "now, I don't know."

Monroe and Rosalee looked surprised.

"I expect it's a matter of time before he's back with Juliette," Hilda added. "I _know_ he loves her. Me being pregnant doesn't change that."

"Hilda," Teddy said, walking over to her godmother and the strangers, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine, go play," Hilda said, smiling at him.

Teddy didn't move. He glared at Monroe and Rosalee.

"Don't start anything, love," Hilda warned him. "He's a mature _blutbad_."

Monroe and Rosalee looked surprised.

Teddy didn't back down. He growled at Monroe, his eyes flashing amber.

"Teddy!" Hilda growled. "Behave."

Her godson stopped growling, but he continued to glare at Monroe.

"You'll have to forgive him," Hilda stated. "He's overprotective and young – a horrible combination if you're on the wrong end."

"What is he?" Rosalee asked.

"_Mondkind_-_zauberhaft_ hybrid," she answered.

Monroe's and Rosalee's eyes widened.

"_Don't_ confuse _mondkinder_ with _mondwölfe_," added Hilda.

"Hybrids aren't common," Rosalee commented. "Especially _zauberhaft_ hybrids."

"You need to know where to look," Hilda said, standing up. "We're a hidden society."

Without another word, Hilda and Teddy walked away.

**...**

One night in mid-May, Nick turned up late. Andromeda let him in without a word. He ran up to Hilda's room and crawled into bed with her. They didn't have sex, but Nick held her close. They stayed up talking. Juliette _finally_ succeeded in breaking his heart. Monroe and Hank were going to help him pack the rest of things up at Juliette's house tomorrow.

"You can keep _some_ of it here," Hilda promised.

A smile crossed Nick's face.

"I'm not inviting you to move in, _yet_," she continued, "but I know you want to spend more time here – especially after our daughter's born."

Nick's hand ran over her bump before he pulled her into a kiss. "You're amazing," he said.

**...**

After that night, things between Nick and Hilda changed, again. This time the change seemed promising. Nick was leaving things around Hilda's house, and he was spending more nights. He watched magic lessons between Hilda and Teddy, asking his own questions. He brought Hank, Monroe, and Rosalee by a few times.

After a few weeks, Hilda gave Nick a key. He stopped by at random hours in the night, probably after visiting the trailer. Nick had told Hilda about the trailer, but she hadn't seen it. She wasn't in a hurry to see the trailer, and she knew Nick would show her at some point.

**...**

"Are you coming over tonight?" Hilda asked, setting a plate of food in front of her godson.

"Yeah," Nick answered, pouring coffee into his cup. "Your cooking's better than Monroe's."

Hilda's smiled. Monroe was a vegetarian, and Nick wasn't. "I'm thinking chicken," she said.

"Sounds great," Nick said, kissing her cheek. His cell phone rang as he was sitting down. He answered it. After the call ended, he stood up and finished his coffee. He left, kissing Hilda and grabbed his jacket.

Hilda and Teddy spent the day around the house. The farther along she got in her pregnancy, the more time she spent at home. It better than bed rest, and Teddy didn't care what they did. He wanted her to be safe, and her baby to be healthy.

A little before noon, Nick called.

"Hey you," Hilda greeted.

"Hey," Nick said, sounding odd.

Frowning, she asked, "What's wrong?"

Nick sighed and took a little to answer. "Juliette called me," he said.

"Oh," Hilda said, trying to sound neutral. Juliette calling was the last thing she expected. "What did she want?"

"She wants to have dinner and talk," Nick said. "I don't know what to do."

Biting her lip, Hilda thought. This was one of those crossroads where Nick could be choosing either her or Juliette. "Maybe you should go over," she said. Hilda did _not_ want to say that, but Nick deserved to know where he stood with Juliette.

"Really?" the disbelief was strong in Nick's voice.

"Yes," Hilda forced herself to say. "You still love her, and this could be what you need."

Nick stayed quiet for a little before agreeing he would go have dinner with Juliette. "I'll be over later tonight," he promised before hanging up.

**...**

It was _much_ later when Nick crawled onto her bed.

"How was your evening?" she asked. Hilda was dying to know what happened between Nick and Juliette.

"Why? It's none of your business," Nick snapped, sounding hostile.

Hilda rolled over onto her side. Clearly it hadn't gone well between Nick and Juliette. That made her happy, but she was concerned about Nick. "It's not," she agreed, "but I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine," Nick snapped, getting up from the bed.

"How was Hank's vacation?" Hilda asked, sitting up. She braced herself with her arms on the bed.

"Fine," Nick snapped, pacing around the bedroom. "He went with his ex-wife."

Hilda's eyes narrowed. Something was _off_ about Nick. This was something bigger than Nick and Juliette. "Do you wanna talk?" she offered, following him with her eyes.

Nick stopped pacing. He turned to face Hilda and glared before storming out. He slammed the front door behind him.

Hilda picked up her cell phone and dialed Hank's number. He didn't answer, so she left a message. "Something's wrong with Nick," she said, before describing his behavior.

**...**

It was sometime the next evening when Hilda got a text message from Hank. She needed to come down to the precinct. They knew what was wrong with Nick. Hilda climbed into car with Teddy following steps behind her. Teddy rarely left her side when they left the house. His protective insists were kicking in.

The drive wasn't too long. She parked and rushed inside. Hank saw her and motioned her over. It was faster if she came to him since he was on crutches. That was a story she could need to get later.

"He's gone crazy," he said, explaining the situation in the cliff notes version.

She followed Hank to the holding cells. Nick had his gun out and pointed at a man, Anton according to Hank.

"Drop it, Nick," Hank ordered, pulling out his own gun. He stood protectively in front of Hilda.

"He _needs_ to die," Nick yelled, glaring at the man.

"Nick," Hilda called, stepping to the side of Hank.

Nick glanced over at her before returning his attention to Anton.

"Please, stop this," Hilda pleaded. "If you kill him, you'll regret it."

Nick kept his attention trained on Anton.

"Nick, please, look at me," she pleaded, taking a step forward. "Give me the gun."

Nick closed his eyes, and his hands started to shake. "H-Hilda," he said slowly. He looked away from Anton. His eyes stared at Hilda for a moment before he dropped the gun. It fell to the ground, inches away from the cell.

Nick rushed to pull Hilda into his arms.

From her view over his shoulder, Hilda summoned Nick's gun before Anton could grab it. She returned to the gun to the holster on Nick's hip and wrapped her arms around him.

He pulled her into a kiss as the door slammed opened.

Nick and Hilda pulled apart to see Captain Renard arrive with his gun drawn, with Monroe and Juliette behind him. Renard looked relieved when he saw Nick and Hilda standing there, their arms wrapped around one another. Monroe smiled, relieved himself. Juliette glared at the pair, something settling onto her face – something unpleasant.

**...**

After the _musai_, Nick spent more time around Hilda. He continued to go to her doctor's appointments. They resumed having sex. He picked up whatever she was craving at whatever time of day. Nick spent time with Teddy, taking him to the park and away from the house. He started staying over more often. His clothes moved into Hilda's closet and into her drawers. Some of his belongings turned up around the house.

A few days after the _musai_, Hilda and Nick started shopping for things for the baby. Hilda a few things, like the crib and some clothes. While shopping for the baby things, Nick and Teddy started preparing the nursery. Nick had wanted to do it the muggle way, and both he and Andromeda agreed that Hilda shouldn't help.

Nick and Hilda had decided to use the room across from theirs as the nursery. Nick, Teddy, and Andromeda cleared the furniture out and laid down a tarp. Nick and Teddy got to work painting the walls with a basic coat while Hilda and Nick debated colors. They both agreed pink was out along with yellow and green. Currently, they were thinking a light purple with a charcoal trim.

**...**

Hilda learned that Juliette remembered everything about Nick and she wanted to get back together from Hank and Nick. Nick still had feelings for Juliette but he was happy with Hilda. Knowing Nick was happy with her made Hilda's heart do all sorts of crazy things. Hilda had the displeasure of running into Juliette when she was out grocery shopping with Teddy and Andromeda one day while Nick was at work.

Hilda was browsing the frozen section, looking for any good ice cream. Andromeda was off getting fruits and vegetables and Teddy was looking over Hilda's shoulder. They were limited to two flavors. Both Hilda and Teddy had favorites, but what they bought usually depended on Hilda's cravings.

"How does triple brownie sound?" Teddy asked, eyeing the chocolaty ice cream with hunger. His devotion of chocolate was purely Remus'. It made Hilda smile.

Hilda thought for a moment before shrugging. There were still dozens of flavors to check out. She was craving Tillamook ice cream at the moment. Her favorite was grandma's cake batter. In fact, that sounded amazing! If this store didn't have it, Andromeda was apparating to the Tillamook Cheese Factory to get some.

She came across the Tillamook ice cream section. Her eyes widened and a smile slid across her lips. Yeah, she totally wanted Tillamook ice cream.

"Do you see any grandma's cake batter?" she asked Teddy, studying the dozens of flavors.

Teddy's eyes narrowed and he glanced over the ice cream flavors. "I've got Oregon black cherry," Teddy said.

"Grab it," Hilda ordered. She remembered that Oregon black cherry was Teddy's favorite.

Teddy grabbed the ice cream with a grin.

Hilda let out a sound of triumph when she _finally_ found grandma's cake batter. She, awkwardly, bent over and grabbed a container. When she stood back up and turned to face her godson, Hilda found herself looking at Juliette Silverton.

"What are you doing with Nick?" Juliette demanded, glaring with her arms crossed.

Hilda's emerald eyes narrowed. "That's none of your business," she said, forcing herself to remain calm.

"It is," Juliette stated. "Nick is _my_ boyfriend."

"_Ex_-boyfriend," Hilda corrected. "You broke up with him."

Juliette's glare increased.

Teddy came up next to Hilda and glared at Juliette. "We should go," he said, grabbing his godmother's hand.

Hilda glanced down at Teddy and nodded. Without another glance at Juliette, Hilda led Teddy away from Juliette.

**...**

Nick called that night. He was busy with a case where dead people weren't actually dead, they just looked it. When it was discovered they weren't dead, they were something like zombies. Even in Portland with the zombie culture, that was insane. The the next day passed with little communication from Nick. He called and texted a few times, but he didn't come over and he didn't talk for long.

Later that night, Monroe, Rosalee, and Hank showed up. They explained everything. A _crecher-mortel_ was in Portland and he was turning people into his puppets. Earlier in the day, Hank and Nick had taken one of the puppets to Monroe and Rosalee and they were able to save the man. That evening, a few hours ago, Nick took Monroe and Rosalee to a container storage yard and they found _a lot_ of the _cracher-mortel_'s victims. They got separated from Nick, and the _cracher-mortel_ got Nick. Apparently, Captain Renard's half-brother, Prince Eric, was in town and wanted Nick.

Monroe and Rosalee witnessed Teddy and Andromeda _woge_. Teddy was fond of Nick well Andromeda was still warming up to him. Hilda had simply pulled out her cell phone and called an old friend.

"Luna," she said when the phone call was answered, "how would you like to go _cracher-mortel_ hunting?"

Less than an hour later, Luna Lovegood, Rolf Scamander, and Susan Bones were on her front porch.

"A _blutbad_ and a _fuchsbau_," Luna said in greeting. Her voice was as dreamy as ever and she smiled when she saw Monroe and Rosalee. Her eyes turned to Hilda, and lingered on her stomach. "She'll make you proud."

Hilda returned Luna's smile and pulled her old friend into a hug. Susan and Rolf, also, exchanged hugs with her. Introductions were made, and plans were laid out, and Hank got a phone call from the captain.

* * *

**Note:** There will be a sequel, but it won't be out for awhile. I'll write it after the third season of _Grimm_ finishes.


End file.
